Yukina Amari
'Appearance & Personality' 'Physical Appearance:' Yukina is 5'3 ft. & 118 lbs. She has waist length silvery white hair, sapphire blue eyes, sharp fangs and a rather large bust size (38 DD). Her Fairy Tail marking is black and located on her back between her shoulder blades. She also has several scars on various parts of her body the most noticeable being the ones she has on each cheek and small one across the bridge of her nose, but conceals them with her transformation magic. 'Attire: ' Her clothing changes on a daily basis (sometimes multiple times a day). She mostly favors jeans and tank tops with her black boots or sneakers. On missions she wears a long black hooded cloak, underneath which she wears shorts, a white halter top, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. She also wears a black scarf over her mouth and nose to hide her face. 'Personality': She used to be very shy when she first joined the guild, but since she's gotten to know people (as in individuals and humans in general) she has become a dependable and loyal ally willing to do anything to save her nakama. Despite her somewhat menacing appearance she has a very bubbly and upbeat personality never passing up the chance to make new friends. Due to her unorthodox childhood she sometimes lacks social graces and can come off as being rude, but this is unintentional. She used to be very self conscious about her a appearance due to her scars and fangs, but has since gained self confidence and embraces her "unique" look. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: ????? *Total Spent: Too much! (Mostly spent on clothes and booze) *Total Left: ?????? 'Possessions' *Lacrima Model Magic Headphones *Lacrima Enchanted Silver Choker (Gifted from Shiro Tomonori) *Silver Wolf Bracelet (Gifted from Tenzo Kusanagi) *Lucky Coin Necklace (Gifted from Mifune Tachibana) *Black Scarf (Gifted from Bishop Rothschild) 'Abilities & Spells' 'Spells' *'Whiteout:' Conjures a blinding snowstorm within an area around herself and her opponent to conceal her location allowing her to strike with stealth attacks. *'Ice Claws': Encases her hands in ice to form sharp deadly claws. *'Snow Decoy: '''Can form a snow decoy of herself to fool enemies. *'Frozen Aura': Yukina emits a constant flow of cold air around her body causing the area around her to become colder. This has the combat aplication of freezing anything trying to bind her (i.e ropes or chains) causing them to become brittle and break. This ability is similar to the ice make ability known as "Freeze". *'White Fang: Yukina swings her arm forward in a clawing-like manner, creating snow that is manipulated to wrap around the target. *'''Icy Touch: Yukina surrounds her hand or leg with frost magic while performing a melee attack. If the attack lands it gives the chance of inflicting temporary paralysis to the afflicted area. *'Frost Blast': Sends a bolt of frost magic that can be used to slow an enemy down or instantly freeze some objects. *'Advanced Level Transformation Magic:' Yukina can take the form of different animals and even people. She primarily favors taking the form of a large white wolf and allows for certain senses to be heightened while in her normal form. *'Blood Rune (Stigmata):' A magical rune marking located on her back which when activated acts like a second magical container. The extra magical energy can be focused into her katana Amahara and used for attacks or can be channeled directly into her body to increase her speed and strength but at a heavy cost. 'Abilities' *'Monstrous Strength:' Years of training and living in the wild has given Yukina the power of immense physical strength that does not come from any form of magic. This allows her to lift and swing various objects and even people with ease. *'Enhanced Durability:' Yukina has be known to withstand high amounts of physical damage. She has proven herself to be incredibly durable by managing to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. *'Enhanced Agility: '''Yukina has shown to be extremely fast and agile in and outside of battle. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Yukina possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Bishop, Felix and, most recently, attacks from Master Makarov. *'Enhanced Smell': Yukina has a very keen sense of smell. This gives her the ability to pick up on suble hints about what people have been doing or where they've been. *'Enhanced Hearing': Yukina, according to herself, possesses exceptionally good hearing, something which has been proven true by her ability to overhear various conversations taking place within the guildhall on a daily basis. This also causes her to have to sleep wearing her Magic Lacrima Model Headphones almost every night to drown out the noise from the other dorm rooms. *'Exceptional Tracker:' Yukina uses her enchaned senses to track and follow targets without being detected. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant': Yukina is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using her Frost Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat her opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from her strength, Yukina has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for her to match melee-specialists of Felix's caliber in battle. 'Passive Abilities *Cold Immunity '''Skills & Talents 'Skills ' *Cooking *Baking *Exceptional Drinker - Yukina is able to hold her liquor extreemly well and rarely gets hung over. Talents *Singing *Playing Guitar *Animal Tamer - Yukina is able to comunicate with and to a certain extent command a variety of animals. 'Backstory' Her father was a prominent military leader who worked for the Magic council and her mother an aristocrat. Her mother passed away when she gave birth to Yuki leaving her father to raise her on his own. After his wife's death he sunk into a deep depression and retired from the military. He moved himself and Yuki to a secluded area between the forest and the base of Mt. Hakabee. Her father taught her to fight using various forms of hand to hand combat from a young age in order to defend herself against the harsh wilderness. Not having any other people around she was very lonely as a child having only the various animals to keep her company. One day when she was about 9 years old her father left on a hunting trip and never returned. She waited as long as she could for him but eventually gave up all hope of ever seeing him again. Not knowing anyone to turn to she took into the wilderness to fend for herself. It was a hard life, but she learned to deal with it. One day while she was hunting on the outskirts of a small town she heard an old woman call out for help as three bandits were attempting to rob her. Yuki jumped out of the woods and attacked them with the ferocity she learned from her animal companions. She ended up killing two of them and seriously injuring the third. The old woman looked at the poor disheveled girl standing before her and took pity on her. She offered to take Yuki in and teach her more about magic. Yuki was reluctant at first not knowing much of magic, but eventually accepted the kind woman's offer. She excelled at using frost magic and learned to use it in various ways in conjunction with her hunting and fighting skills. Shortly after her 18th birthday the old woman passed away leaving Yuki alone once again. She decided to travel the continent helping those too poor to afford official guild wizards. She earned a name for herself among the common people of Fiore as "The White Wolf of the North" due to her silvery white hair and somewhat feral appearance. She eventually found her way to the Fairy Tail guild and decided it was time to "make herself official" and join a guild. ((Will update with more up to date info at a later time.)) 'Relationships' 'Friends' *Shiro Tomonori - Yukina once held unrequited romantic feelings for him, but has since made her feelings known. They are currently in a romantic relationship. * Tenzo Kusanagi - Yukina's former fiancé. *Bishop Rothschild - Yukina's ex-boyfriend and constant source of aggravation. *Lokain Kizamura - Fellow S-Class Mage and somewhat of a mentor. *Felix Wolfstar - Yukina's self appointed "Pervy Big Brother" *Nessarose Knight - Yukina's best female friend within the guild. *Atticus Knight - Yukina's self appointed "Big Brother" even though he's younger than her. *Lux Vaughn - Yukina once held a great deal of animosity towards Lux for sleeping with Shiro before she did and her always harsh treatment of Bishop, but has since put her diffrances with her aside to become on more friendly terms. *Jusay Crow - Yukina's first friend upon joining Fairy Tail *Isaac Reed - A new friend who Yukina enjoys talking with. She wants to hear him sing. *Malcolm Lasair - A good friend and pretty cool "Old Man". 'Romantic Relationships' *Shiro Tomonori (Current) *Tenzo Kusanagi (Former) *Mifune Tachibana (Former) *Bishop Rothschild (Former) 'Surrogate Younger Siblings' *Bishop Rothschild (Former) *Gale Albourn (Former, Deceased) *Hirisaka Yukki (?) *Mizune Hanzo *Nira Rivers (Former) 'Students' *Shiro Tomonori *Conrad Jäger *Kami Fujikawa Category:S-Class